Digimon 1-4: Another Stories
is a series of crossover shorts which appears in the TV Anime & Movie Anime Digimon Official Super Picture Book. All of the characters in Digimon have crossed the borders of their respective series to co-star in a dream-like performance?! These stories are quite fictional! A secret conference held at a grilled meat restaurant?! The setting takes place in a grilled meat restaurant. Tai, Davis, Takato and Takuya created a rather puzzling display as all four of them huddled close together and continued to eat their grilled meat in silence. For some reason, none of their partner Digimon were with them. The four of them ordered the All-You-Can-Eat course. Tai and Davis were enjoying their time eating. But Takuya observed the scene idly as, for some reason or another in the general flow of things, he had been put in charge of grilling the meat. Thoughts ran through his head such as, So this wasn't even an important conference to begin with, and, Why do I have to keep endlessly grilling the meat like this. However Takato said that he wished that brought along. So Davis told him that it was better that because bringing their digimon would have cost them a lot of money. Surprisingly, Takuya had noticed before any of them that , Guilmon, and were staring at them from outside. What's more, Veemon looked as if he was crying! Sunglasses Mask Runs Wild! Today the town is holding a small, one-day festival. An elementary school was used as its grounds, and a variety of food carts were lined up all around campus. By the puppet-lover Jeri's suggestion, the inside of the gymnasium was used to hold a Puppet Show Contest. For the benefit of the large crowd that formed the audience, the preformers were introduced by Jeri in a loud voice. She announces Entry Number 11, Yolei and Cody. The title of their play is "Sunglasses Mask Runs Wild"!! A suspicious-looking male puppet wearing sunglasses and brandishing a whip in his hand slowly peeked out from behind the stage and, oh dear, it started hitting the Gazimon puppet that Cody was holding!! The assembly room was filled with a storm of jeers and roaring laughter!! Ken immediately started to try to leave. Ghost House Panic?! Joe's middle school is holding its annual school festival today. Because it's the festival of a famous private school, the schoolgrounds are bustling with activity and there are tons of events to participate in! Even inside the school building, Joe's class had devoted much of their time preparing their haunted house, and it is now a huge success. Zoe, Rika and Kari go inside. Holding their written invitations at hand, the three of them disappeared into the dark gloom of the classroom. Within the darkness, frightened screams and shouts of excitement could be heard mingling together. Zoe gave the reactions that Joe expected. The satisfaction from that made scaring her worth it. Picking up the "fried tofu" that had been lowered in front of her face, Rika tossed it over her shoulder with a bored expression. Among them, was the only one who appeared nervous and kept constantly looking over her shoulder. Then, attempting to scare the girls, J.P. disguised as a ghost, jumped out at them. And received a flying kick from Gatomon. As he watched Gatomon keep a strict vigilance over her surroundings, Joe considered the benefits of running away. A sandbox in the spring and the Tamers' will! The spring sunlight fell gently upon the children on a clear afternoon. Stressed from battling and going on adventures every day, they decided to take a breather at a neighborhood park. Some of them ventured over to the food stands, while others took a nap under the shade of the trees. Each of them spent their break time however they wanted. Sora was sitting on the lawn as she gazed at Taichi and the others playing soccer. When she glanced over to the sandbox, she saw Tommy and Suzie were having a huge fight. Tommy said that he's a better fighter because he fights by himself and smashed the sand Suzie was playing with. Sora and Henry rushed to stop them from fighting. Sora then told Tommy it's true that, in their case, their Digimon are the ones who do the actual fighting. But that doesn't mean their Tamer just stands by and watches them. As their partners, they support them by providing the best conditions they can use to fight. It may be expressed in a different form, but even Tamers fight for the sake of peace. Tommy blinked at Sora and Henry's words, and wiped away his tears before lifting his head. There he saw tears streaming down Suzie's face as she looked back at him with a crushed expression. Quietly, he held out his right hand to Suzie. And asked her to be friends with him again. At a park, on a sunny afternoon, where they had decided to meet They had decided to meet at a famous spot in front of the Digimon Emperor statue. Just like any other day, tons of Digimon here are causing a commotion. It may appear to be an unexpectedly noisy spectacle, but this is what usually happens every day. And every day, Matt would arrive there with . Whenever it was close to sundown, he would come here and silently play his harmonica. Apparently, it was his dream to form a band. That is why, in order to do so, he would never fail to practice his instrument here. Koji and Koichi who passed by him caught the strains of his melody. They talked about his music which they liked while they waited for J.P. who was supposed to meet them. The gentle melody of the harmonica floated in the breeze as if it were carefully blanketing the peaceful evening. The Digimon Emperor continued to watch over the scene in silence. Category:Prose